Character Creation
Starting Level: 10 Starting Gold: 1,250GP and One Uncommon magic Item. Point Buy: 33 (15 max at buying) Optional Information: Background: 300xp good, well detailed background which is about three paragraphs or more, will earn you bonus experience. Allowed Materials Below are listed the current allowed materials. Books: Player's Handbook Dungeon Master's Guide Elemental Evils (No Aarakocra) UA: Waterborne: (No Minotaur) UA: Light, Dark, Under-Dark UA: That old black magic (Tiefling material only) UA: Kits of Old UA: Gothic Heroes (Rogue Inquisitive only) UA: The Faithful UA: The Ranger, Revised UA: Barbarian Primal Paths UA: Bard UA: Cleric UA: Fighter (No Sharp-Shooter) UA: Monk UA: Paladin UA: Ranger and Rogue UA: Sorcerer 'Races: ' Base Races Tabaxi Kenku Lizard-Folk New Backgrounds Ninja Clan Background You grew up in a ninja clan, and were taught the secret ways of the shinobi. A ninja understands the art of stealth and infiltration, whether as a sneaky rogue, a clever master of disguise, or a student of illusion and misdirection. Ninja clans tend to exist in remote locations, training hard in a family, clan environment, and are often hired by warlords and generals to accomplish clandestine military objectives. While feared and renowned as assassins, in reality ninjas encompass a much broader range of types. Skill Proficiencies. Survival, Sleight of Hand Tool Proficiencies. forgery kit, and herbalism kit (Kusuribin) Equipment. A set of traveling clothes, 12 darts (Bo-shuriken), and a choice of a set of thieves’ tools, an alchemist’s kit, or a disguise kit, belt pouch with 15 gold Customization Ninja Clan. Your ninja specialty can be stealth, disguise, or illusion. Ninja clans usually focus on one specialty, gaining a reputation for it, and your association with your clan passes that reputation on to you. work with your DM to determine the nature of your ninja clan; you can select your specialty or the table below or roll randomly. 1-2: Shadow Assassins – specializing in sneaking and quietly killing (Sneak). Your clan focuses on the skills of hiding, climbing, and sneaking. 3-4: Clan of the Many Faces – specializes in disguise and intrigue (Disguise). Your clan prefers to infiltrate through the front door, often with long-term planned placements. 5-6: Sakkaku Clan – a group of sorcerers and illusionist (Illusion). Your clan mastered the arts of alchemy, using smoke, noise, and fire to best effect. Feature – Ninja Clan Having been brought up in your ninja clan, you gain certain unique benefits that only the loyalty of family can provide. Your clan will hide you and your companions, and provide you with food and basic lodging, and can provide healing services. Suggested Characteristics Due to their isolation, ninja clans often breed individuals with values and traits which do not always fit in well with others; however, the concentration on clan and family means that a ninja’s companions can rely on her as a fiercely loyal ally. Personality Trait 1. I grew up in a remote, rural location, and place little value on wealth or nobility. 2. I feel far more comfortable in the outdoors, away from city life. 3. My clan was attacked when I was young, giving me a fierce distrust of outsiders. 4. I believe strongly in loyalty, and can be trusted and relied on whatever the circumstances. 5. Deception is part of life. Believe nothing I say. 6. I will never sit with my back to a door or window, accustomed as I am to the arts of assassination. Ideal 1. Clan. My ninja clan is my family and my life. Everything I do is for them. (Lawful) 2. Friendship. I always knew that things change; but true friends remain always. (Good) 3. Tradition. The ways of my clan permeate everything I do, even if they would impede my progress. (Lawful) 4. Chaos. I grew up an outsider, and I will always be an outsider. Civilized order is designed to oppress. (Chaos) 5. Aspiration. I hope one day to perform a great deed and return to my clan a hero. (Any) 6. Greed. I’m in it for the money. I’ll take any job if it involves money. (Evil) Bond 1. I am trying to restore the lost honor of my clan. 2. I seek revenge on those who destroyed my clan and murdered my family. 3. My teacher was a wise old ninja master, and I owe him everything. 4. I will die before I reveal the location of my ninja clan. 5. My clan’s enmity with another clan is more important than anything else in the world. 6. I seek an ancient heirloom or artifact which once belonged to my ninja clan. Flaw 1. Discretion is the better part of valor. I will avoid a difficult fight. 2. Fighting fair is for fools. If I can poison an enemy or slit their throat as they sleep, I will do so. 3. My focus on tradition overrides common sense, often causing me difficulties. 4. I embody “dark and mysterious” to the point of obnoxiousness. 5. I nurture every grudge and insult, and cannot rest until I have had my revenge. 6. I have a shameful secret, and my clan will kill me before allowing me to return home.